


“It’s okay.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [13]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crying, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mori ends up in an awkward situation and Honey does his best to help.[Prompt 13: Trying to hide the wet patch]





	“It’s okay.”

When Honey returns to the club room after a bathroom break, the first thing he does is look for Mori. His eyes light up when he spots Mori, and the adorable grin that spreads across his face is more than an act for their clients.

“Takeshi!” Honey cries, hurtling across the Host Club’s room towards his boyfriend, Usa-chan hugged to his chest.

He runs up to Mori and jumps on him, wrapping his arms around Mori’s neck and his legs around his waist. But as their clients squeal at the adorable show of affection, all Honey can think about is how, when his feet clamped around Mori’s abdomen, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Did… did he cause Mori pain?

“Takeshi?” he says, jumping down with care and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. He stares up at Mori’s face, trying to read something on Mori’s always-guarded face. Tears sting in his eyes, but it isn’t just an act. “Takeshi, did I hurt you just now?”

“No,” Mori says, as blunt as ever. “Mitsukuni, you don’t need to worry yourself. I’m fine.”

But… he’s not so sure. He and Mori have known each other for what feels like forever, and they’re so close that their bond almost rivals the one the twins share. And… he can’t help but worry Mori is just lying to make him feel better.

Honey sniffs, and their clients squeal things like, “He’s so cute!”

When Honey gets upset, Mori usually gets down on one knee so they are face-to-face, and offers Honey a tissue. If the girls that sit with them look particularly pleased by what they see, he sometimes wipes Honey’s tears away for him.

But, again, something isn’t right. Mori does get down on one knee, but his movements are slow and his face looks tense and—

“Takeshi, please tell me what’s wrong?” Honey says, and he breaks down sobbing.

“Oh, Honey, don’t cry.”

As the girls fuss over him, Mori wraps his arms around him, pulling Honey into a hug.

“Mitsukuni, don’t cry,” he whispers. “Please.”

His breathing hitching, Honey whimpers, “But wh-what’s wrong? You’re in p-pain, Takeshi. Please, d-don’t force yourself to do anything that might make it w-worse.”

Mori sighs, but it sounds shakier than normal. “Okay.”

Still hugging Honey, Mori eases himself upright, holding Honey close with Usa-chan squished between them.

“Excuse us,” he says, nodding to the two girls. “We need to take a break.”

Ignoring the glances from the other hosts, Mori carries Honey out of the club room. Once outside, Honey jumps to the floor, scrubbing at his wet eyes.

“S-So, what’s wrong?”

“Earlier…” Mori says, blushing ever-so-slightly. “You kicked my bladder.”

Honey stares up at him, and then his eyes widen. “You just need the bathroom? Why didn’t you say?”

Mori shrugs. “I thought I could wait until after the club. But… now… I really need to go.”

“So let’s just go,” Honey says, and he grabs Mori’s hand. He tugs on Mori’s hand, and Mori winces. “Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” Mori says. “Sudden movements just…”

He understands. When you’ve got a full bladder, sudden movements aren’t fun. Making sure not to jolt Mori, he starts leading his boyfriend towards the nearest bathroom.

“Where are you two going?!” Takami yells, and they both jump.

As Mori makes a gasping sound, Honey spins around and sees their leader stood in the doorway, staring at them.

“Honey-senpai, you just left a few minutes ago,” he says. “You can’t just walk out on our clients. Our job is to make them happy.”

“I know that,” Honey says, sniffing again. “But—”

“Mitsukuni, please,” Mori whispers, voice tense. “We need to…”

Honey turns back around to see Mori hunched forwards ever so slightly, his hand pressed against his groin. He stares up at Mori and sees the desperation written across his flushed face, and more tears sting in his eyes.

“Sorry!” Honey yells over his shoulder, and he and Mori continue their trip to the bathroom.

The moment they enter the (thankfully empty) boys’ bathroom, Mori dashes over to a urinal and relieves himself. It seems to take him quite a while, so Honey jumps up onto one of the basins and swings his legs, stomach still clenching when he remembers that pained noise Mori made when Honey’s foot dug into his abdomen. He knows it was an accident, but that doesn’t change the fact he caused his Takeshi pain.

When he hears Mori zip up his pants, he turns his head. But Mori stays facing the urinal, his head bowed.

“Takeshi, aren’t you done?”

“Mitsukuni…” Mori says. “I need help.”

“Help? With what?” he says, jumping down from the basin.

Mori doesn’t answer, but turns around, his face burning. A damp patch about the size of his fist stains the front of his pants, a stain that can only be…

“Oh no, when did that happen?” Honey says, eyes stinging.

“The hallway.”

“When you jumped?”

Mori nods. “Yeah. Mitsukuni, I need to change. I have a spare uniform. But… how do I get to my locker… like this?”

Honey stares at his boyfriend, his blushing, humiliated boyfriend who can’t even bring himself to look at Honey, and his heart shatters. More tears spill down his face, and Honey scrubs at his face. Mori wanders over to the basins and washes his hands, and Honey takes the chance to stand on a basin and give Mori a kiss on the forehead.

“Oh, Takeshi,” he says, feeling heat radiating from Mori’s face as his own tears dampen Mori’s hot skin. “It’s okay.”

Mori smiles awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” Honey says, kissing Mori again. “I can check if the cost is clear and we can just run through the school to your locker. And if someone comes near us, you can use Usa-chan! Yeah, you can hold Usa-chan in front of your groin. As long as you don’t get any… urine on him, I don’t mind. I… I know it’s not the best plan, but…”

“No, it sounds fine,” Mori says, his smile less awkward this time. “Thank you.”

And so begins _Operation: get Mori a clean uniform without anyone seeing his damp patch._ Grabbing Mori’s hand, he gives Usa-chan to his boyfriend and they head out into the hallway. Honey tows Mori along behind him, glancing all around using his skilled senses to check if other people are around, whilst Mori clutches Usa-chan to his chest and hunches forwards.

At one point, a teacher turns the corner and walks towards them, glancing at the pair. They stop running, not wanting to get reprimanded for running in the hallway, and Honey stands in front of Mori as she approaches. For added protection, Mori lets Usa-chan sit on Honey’s head, totally obscuring the humiliating damp patch from her view. The teacher gives them an odd look as she passes, but says nothing. Honey sighs in relief, and they carry on.

Thankfully, they reach Mori’s locker without being seen by anyone else, and Honey stands guard as Mori unlocks it and takes out his spare uniform (and a pair of underpants; just what does he keep in this locker?). Mori dashes into the empty bathroom nearby, and Honey hovers outside, still wanting to cry when he thinks about how embarrassed his poor boyfriend was.

A couple of minutes later, Mori returns with clean pants on, and bundles his soiled clothes into the bottom of his locker.

“I’ll come back for these after the club finishes,” he says, smiling awkwardly.

“Good idea,” Honey says, jumping up and hugging Mori. “Are you feeling better now?”

“A lot better. Thank you, Mitsukuni.”

“For what?”

“For… supporting me. For not laughing.”

“Why would I laugh?” Honey says, lowering his voice. “This sort of thing happens to everyone, Takeshi. You can stop blushing now. Come on, let’s get back to the club room.”

Mori hugs him back. “Good idea.”


End file.
